Aftermath of Infancy
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: My First One Shot of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, This is an educated guess as for what happens between the the end of Chris Nest's Baby Kick, and the Wedding mentioned in the story of Baby Kick, Character Cameo appearance from Danville, doesn't make it a full cross over , don't know what the second genre should be, Rated T as a precaution


(A/N: This is the Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, Aftermath of Infancy, What I surmise as the after math of Chris Nest's Story Of Baby Kick, Other than the Title I came up with, Everything that Concerns Kick Buttowski, isn't owned by me it is Owned by Disney XD and other respective parties, This is my First Kick Buttowski One Shot, So please bear with me if I make a mistake)

(A/N: Characters from Phineas and Ferb will be making Cameo Appearances but will not be speaking)

* * *

~Cole~

It was after I saw Kick's Memory of Kendall Return,

I knew I won because Both Eyes of Kendall's Heart were focused solely on Kick and no one else

As I glance at the Two Love Birds I could definitely see a wedding in their future

There was still another matter I had to make sure I buried and that matter answers to the name of Renaldo, I turn to see him

"It's not Fair, I'm supposed to win, Not Buttowski" I hear him say while he pounds the ground with his balled up fists, and kicking the ground while on his stomach, in frustration

"Here's a Fun Fact Renaldo, You'll always lose, because the Ideology of Nazi's was and is severely frowned upon in a great many societies, because so long as you continued to view yourself superior to everyone around you, all your endeavor's toward Kendall were doomed to fail from the beginning" I say to him with a nasty stare

"What are you saying" He asked

"What I'm Saying Renaldo, is that you need to start seeing the Writing on the Wall" I Say to Renaldo in a more firmer tone, trace amounts of anger present in my voice

"Simple because 1. You have the brains and the Resources to do anything, yet you used it and them to hurt others" I said recalling a past event from my past

"2. You should of just moved on When Kendall "Dumped" you, instead of trying to remove Kick From Kendall's Life by Force" I said with air quote emphasis on Dumped

"3. When you saw that Kendall was caring for someone that wasn't herself, you should of supported her, odds are she would of forgiven you" I said

"Why don't I believe Number three?" Renaldo said not buying the most recent thing I said

"Off Hand: I would have to say is because A leopard my be able to change his way, but the one thing that can never change no matter what, is its spots and its nature, but that's just me guessing, but then again given your history with Buttowski and everyone around you , One shouldn't be surprised" I said with Shrugged shoulders

It was getting late; I guessed this because Kick and Kendall had gone home

Renaldo had went back inside his own house

"Now Renaldo becomes the question, what will you do now" I said to myself out loud

I walk away from Renaldo's house and head back to my house

* * *

~Author-(employing Cole's Voice)~

It was shortly after this point Renaldo's Life started going down hill

The first thing to get hit was his Status from upstanding active student in multiple Clubs, to a delinquent Brainiac

Because he had dropped out of Science Club, along with all the other clubs, he had chosen to participate in

He still never forgot the pain he felt that day when Kendall started to love Kick instead of him, because over the years He eventually he started hanging with the wrong crowd

He did things that wouldn't cause some mayhem but not enough to get arrested and with that he stuck with being a small time crook until he was free of High school

It was by the time he Graduated High School He went truly bad to the bone marrow (A/N: Don't Judge me)

Because He made his way into an international crime syndicate, eventually becoming high ranked in said syndicate

Many Years later: It wasn't long until he was on the Wall at N.C.I.S. and in the eyes of one of N.C.I.S. Special Agent and former Marine Captain from the First Marine Division out of Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton Cole Gibson, Who is currently stationed at the Washington Field Office

Shortly after he opened a case against Renaldo A Phone rings On Agent Gibson's Desk or in this case my Desk

* * *

~Cole~ (A/N: Cole is 39 since he has a great mind for Tactics and had easily quadrupled all the expectation his Superiors had set for him)

I pick up the Phone since the Caller I.D. on the Phone is very unreliable and My Ma taught me never to be rude until after I've picked up the Phone

I answer the phone

"Gibson" I said

"Cole" said a female voice on the end

"Kendall? Is that you" I say

"Yeah it's me," Kendall said

"So what the haps" I said leaning back in my chair

"Kick asked me to marry him" she said plain, simple and quick

Her words had me scrambling to regain my balance because I was slightly surprised at the news

"You Okay" She asked

"Yeah I'm Fine" I said

"Oh Good" She said with a Whew after she spoke

"Well don't leave me Hanging, What'd you say" I said in an eager tone

"My answer was … Yes" She said with a pause before Yes

"That's Awesome" I said in an ecstatic tone

"You think that's awesome, You Recall How My Dad died in a Car Crash" She said in a normal tone then at a depressed tone when she brought up her Old Man

"I know that event all too well since the one responsible for running your Old Man off the road was a Marine Sergeant Major so stoned I'm surprise he could still stand, I know this because I was the one who arrested him" I said Recalling the Case (A/N: Hey don't judge me I've nothing against Marines and or Sergeant Majors)

"Yeah and I Thank you for that" Kendall said slightly depressed at the Memory of Her Father's Passing, Cheering up so not to worry me too much"

"Listen to me Cole, What I'm about to ask you is a really big" She said with slight seriousness present in her tone

"Yeah Kendall, What is it" I asked

"I cleared this with my Mom and," she said pausing for dramatic effect

"I want you to give me away at my wedding" She said like she wanted to surprise me

and Boy did she ever

Because after she said that, My Eye's Widened to the equivalent of Bug eyed, the Phone slipped from my grasp

Thud went the Phone, I was a slight statue

I was being given a great honor, if you all think I of all people am going to pass that up think again

Kendall was wondering what happened I was real quick get the Phone back to up to me

"I'm still here Kendall" I said at a raised Volume

"Oh Good, and your answer" she said in a relieved tone

"In the of our friendship now and then, Yes multiple that times, One hundred twenty eight thousand Five Hundred and Twelve" I said with a quick glance up with a pause after I said Times

"And quick question" I said recalling a thought

"Yeah what's that" she asked in a curious tone

"Shall I wear my Marine Dress Blues for your wedding" I ask

"Be My Guest, You always looked amazing in them then, you still looked amazing in them now, Especially when we saw our Friends from Danville get married" She said in a recalling an event tone

"You'll have to text the Information to my phone because I've got a case to deal with, and if everything goes well on this case, I will personally guarantee that your Wedding will go off without a hitch" I said glancing at the Clock

"As In…" Kendall said not getting what I said

"No one from your past is going to try and crash the party" I said

"Ah I See" She said

"I'll let you go, so you can deal with the case" She said

"All right bye" I said to her setting the Phone on the Hook

* * *

~Author-(employing Cole's Voice)~

After I had answered the Call from Kendall about the Wedding.

I got to work straight away

After a lengthy Case/Investigation I had finally the Evidence to run Renaldo in

And after a lengthy trail since the lawyer Renaldo hired was fruitlessly dragging things out

Eventually Renaldo Was Convicted for 3 life sentences, it would have been 6 but My Ma the D.A. made a deal to trim time off for each High ranking member He testified against, even more time would be trimmed if she was the one who won, More time would be trimmed for Every single Op he tipped Law enforcement off about

The Last I recall from viewing Renaldo's File He's serving his time in The Virginia State Penitentiary

He had provided enough Hints so that he's released from prison, this afternoon

It was finally the day Kick and Kendall were going to get married.

Yet I still had a gut feeling that Renaldo was thinking of a way to hurt Kendall.

That was something I couldn't afford to let happen so not yet decked out in my Marine Dress Blues I Rode up to the State Penitentiary on my Sky Blue 2012 Yamaha Road star motorcycle

I made my way to the that particular room where Thick glass separates you from the one doing time

Eventually I was face to Face to Renaldo after so long a time

* * *

~Cole~

"Renaldo" I said to him

"Cole" Renaldo says clearly not happy to see me

"Renaldo I'm hurt, you're not happy to see me" I say to him in a sarcastic manner

"Cut the Sarcasm Cole, and get to the reason why your here so I get back to my cell, because I still have time to serve and I rather be spending it in my cell then be here talking to the guy who put me in here" he said in a angered tone

"All right, all right, sheesh Prison sure hasn't helped your sense of humor," I said to Renaldo who was still glaring at Me

"I figured I'd tell you that you actually have me to thank for your arrangement, because before the trail I had talked to the District attorney and she was ever gracious in giving what you had for your prison sentence" I say to him in a stern tone

Renaldo Glares at me angrily at the new knowledge

I clear my throat "Kick had Proposed to Kendall" I said to him

"Well what was her answer? "Renaldo asks me secretly hoping for a no

"What do you think her answer was genius?" I say to him

"Ummm... No" Renaldo said trying to smile his way past me

I just glares at him with a face that said "Try Again Genius"

"She said yes didn't she" Renaldo said with defeat and disappointment

"Oh yeah, big time" I said nodding

"Why does she even want to get married to Buttowski, Clarence doesn't even have the tools to support her" he said still the same little kid I knew all those years ago in Mellowbrook

"You still don't get it Renaldo, Kick Genuinely cares for her, not just for her mind, because he loves her for the kind, caring person she is on the inside, Unlike you who has and had only loved her for her mind, I could Ramble on, but then again What's the point my words won't reach deaf ears, because the moment you had chosen career over making a family your fate was sealed that day, many years ago, because it is the solemn duty of the next Generation to be even greater than our own, It wouldn't have matter whatever you tried to do to stay on top." I say to him

"One more thing, so long as you continue to value career over family, you and all those who follow in your bloodline will always lose to the Buttowski clan whether I'm here or not" I said

"I will not" He said boiling mad at the memories of Kick

"One MORE Thing, and consider this while you live on this earth, You become a big success in the field of Science, THEN WHAT," I said with emphasis on "More" and then "Then What" at a volume viable to scare anyone

"What do you mean" Renaldo asks shivering in fear

"I mean, for all your genius, and for all the time I've known you never once thought about what'd you do AFTER you achieved what you wanted out of life" I say to him with emphasis on "After"

A guard calls out saying that visiting hours will be over soon

"According to your file, your sentence will be served this afternoon" I said recalling a memory

"How do you know that" Renaldo asked me

"Okay two things One (he points his pointer to the ceiling (Knuckles forward). My Mom is the district attorney attached to your case, and 2(He points his middle finger at the ceiling (Again Knuckles forward). I'm the Federal agent who put you in here, duh" I said

"Oh" Renaldo said looking like he's recalling a memory

"When you're finally released from here, think about what you should be doing with your mind. I'd tell you your options but then again, it would be pointless of me explaining things to you because you need to decide where your talents are best served" I said

"Now if you don't mind I have a wedding to attend to, and you have a choice to make, Revenge against those who Quote unquote Wronged you, or Forgetting the past and move forward, Oh and if you choose revenge, I'm going to see to it that enough evidence is found to completely bury you, and note it's not just a warning it's fact" I said standing up

I leave a verbally Shell shocked Renaldo now being escorted back to his cell

After my little visit, I was confident that Renaldo wasn't going to bug Kick and Kendall for a long time

Since He's going to be preoccupied trying to deal with the questions his mind is now asking him

I make my way to my ride I hop on to my Motorcycle

As I make my way to the my apartment so I could get my Ford F-150 Double Cab truck,

I head inside and I quickly changed into my Marine Dress Blues, I hope into my truck and motored off to Mellowbrook

After still a lengthy drive I make my way to the Church in the city I grew up in, Mellowbrook,After I had found a parking spot, I hurried into the church

After a short search I found the bride room

* * *

*Mellowbrook Church, Bride's Room*

~Cole~

"Hey, am I late" I asked fearful I may have wreaked Kendall's special day

"No you're still a little early and the rest of the invite hasn't even arrived yet so you're in the clear" She said

"But First things first How'd do I look" Kendall Asks stepping out from behind the 8 panel folding screen

And y'all I might as well have died, because Kendall looked like a goddess in the gown she was wearing

"I'd begin to spout all manner of adjectives, and various parts of speech to describe you now, but what's the point, words won't begin to do you any sort of justice, or begin to describe how beautiful you look in that gown" I say to her

Apparently What I said truly moved her

She was almost moved to tears but she restrained herself

The moment didn't last long because I heard the door open

"We're ready for you" a women said towards us (A/N: the women in question was Kendall's Mother)

She Leaves

"Well Captain Gibson, care to walk me down the aisle?" She said

"It would be my highest honor, Ma'am" I said to her with a salute I usually used back in the corp

We made our way to the double doors for the center aisle of the church

Our presence said that we were ready

Kendall still was still curious "So How'd your last case go" She asked

"Long story short, I pretty much buried your past with You Know Who" I said to her

Kendall's right arm laced around my left as The Doors opens

* * *

~Author-(employing Cole's Voice)~

As the doors had opened I waited as the Grooms men had escorted the bridesmaid down the aisle (A/N: Phineas and Isabella, Ferb And Gretchen, Baljeet and Ginger, Buford and Milly, Django and Adyson, Irving and Katie Were the ones invited to be Groomsmen and Bridesmaid, Holly is at the wedding she's already sitting)

The Ring Bearer that still a chatterbox Kyle Buttowski only he's not nearly the same little motor-mouth of a kid I knew all those years ago

Kendall's Mother who was asked to be the Maid of Honor by Kendall followed after Kyle

As she started down the Aisle Kendall apparently noticed that I was not entirely well so she spoke to me

"You Ready Marine" She said very similar to Kick only in her voice

"Kendall, I was Born ready" I said instantly psyching myself up

* * *

(A/N: Please note that the Wedding format I'm following is Protestant)

~Cole~

I heard the "Here comes the bride" music, I took that as the signal to advance

As I Advance into the church

All eyes were on Kendall as well as me

As I advanced forward I noticed Kick Looking like a large fortune was spent on his wardrobe, but then again He could afford to spend that much on his suit.

Among other things he looks as though he had grown a couple feet but apparently his new growth wasn't enough for him not to need the stool

I noticed many other things during my trip escorting Kendall down the aisle

From Brad all teary and blubbery on the outside it looks like he's happy for his little brother but I don't need to be an N.C.I.S. Special Agent to know that He's Jealous, He's however one person that may ruin the wedding, if one isn't careful

I noticed that Gordon Gibble wasn't here, but then again I'm not surprised, he couldn't afford to come since his father's company went into the toilet

After a moment of looking I then realized I made it down the aisle

"Who Gives this Women in Marriage" Said the minister

I Stepped forward with Kendall " I Do" I shift my grip to her wrist and place it so that her hand is in Kick's Hand,

"Take care of her" I say to Kick, "Cole I would of taken care of her regardless if you said that or not" he said to me

I made my way to my seat with Kendall's Family

* * *

(A/N: Skipping ahead)

~Cole~

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Man and wife, You may kiss the bride" the minister said

As Kick lifted Kendall's Veil I felt happiness welling up

I started tearing up when they kissed, I then notice It was snowing while Daffodil flower petals

* * *

~Author~

The Story Fades to black

* * *

(A/N: this is where I end the story, The You Know Who I speak of is Renaldo, and with that I must ask the question, how'd I do? Reviews please)

(A/N: This is the Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, Aftermath of Infancy, What I surmise as the after math of Chris Nest's Story Of Baby Kick, Other than the Title I came up with, Everything that Concerns Kick Buttowski, isn't owned by me it is Owned by Disney XD and other respective parties, This is my First Kick Buttowski One Shot, So please bear with me if I make a mistake)

(A/N: Chris Nest you are welcome to, doing the wedding from Kick's Perspective, If you so wish, If not well let someone else have a crack at it)


End file.
